


Next Days (中文翻译)

by SylvianFissure



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Child Abuse, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, some underage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvianFissure/pseuds/SylvianFissure
Summary: “一切都在重复发生着，一遍，一遍，又一遍，直到布鲁斯几乎分不清过去与现在，分不清这些经历如何紧紧相连。可布鲁斯总能记得他，他笑着闹着，他爱起来就像布鲁斯发起怒，他们撞向彼此却永远不会燃烧殆尽。”又或是，以某种方式，在某处，某时，他们不断回到彼此身边的故事。
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Next Days (中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773687) by [MischiefMakerMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefMakerMaiden/pseuds/MischiefMakerMaiden). 



> 本篇是我入坑蝠丑读的第一篇文，作者对蝠丑之间关系的想象力与他们张力的刻画都十分打动我。虽然文不长，读完却像是与他们一起度过了千百年的漫长时光，他们之间从恨到爱的关系推进与一次次找到彼此的过程更是十分感人，因此决定翻译过来与大家分享～  
> 感谢阿豹在我翻译时陪我讨论唠嗑，没有她我永远翻不完这一万七千字。  
> 话不多说，请享用:D

_紧迫的压力。越积越多，越积越多。危险。_ _  
哥谭一片火海。这座城总会复苏的，有他在就……是的，还有希望。  
中心广场上除了死一般的寂静什么也不剩。成堆的尸首，还有目睹死亡带来的剧烈刺痛。  
小丑站在那儿，他凝固的笑容，冰冷的双眼，空白，空洞，而破碎。  
布鲁斯乱了阵脚。这……这太过了。  
“求你，别这样，” 他恳求道，但小丑置若罔闻。这太过了。  
“我们本来可以拥有一切，小蝙蝙。我们这辈子的角色演完了，差不多是时候开始下一场了。哪怕有一点点不同，我们都比现在好上太多！”  
疯了，疯了，这个男人疯了。  
布鲁斯向前迈了一步。好，再近一点，快阻止他。  
“别，你已经杀够了。 拜托。”  
“下辈子再见，亲爱的。日落黄昏时我们会再见面的！“  
一道明亮的闪光。  
一毫秒间的痛苦。  
然后，一片虚无。_

**_“你永不悲伤，_ **

**_你永不孤单。_ **

**_你有我共舞。_ ** **_"_ **

**_——小丑_ **

* * *

**第一次**

十九岁的布鲁斯韦恩是这片街区最富有的人。  
相对来说的话，他的确是。他做着这片破败社区里唯一赚钱的工作，周一到周六在小镇那头的超市上班。这份微薄工资是唯一能让那句话成真的事。  
“布鲁斯，亲爱的，路上小心啊！”布鲁斯刚穿上左边鞋子，他母亲就从厨房里喊道（厨房和屋门就在同一间房里。他不懂为什么他妈非得大喊大叫）。  
“我会的，妈妈。”他在心里小声地回答，站起来朝母亲走去，轻轻地吻了下她的额头。  
她顿了顿，“生日快乐，儿子。”她有力而自豪地说道。布鲁斯的喉咙因这句话而绷紧了。 “等下，先别急着走……”她拖着脚步走开，娇小的身躯稳当地弯下腰，从沙发底下取出了一份小礼物。  
布鲁斯小心翼翼地接过礼物，朝妈妈笑了。天知道她为了那盒子里的东西攒了多久钱。布鲁斯心头一紧。她脸色比以往更加憔悴，廉价化妆品勉强遮住的眼袋看起来就像两块深深的瘀青。她平日身材干瘦却稳重而强壮，可现在看起来既脆弱又易碎，像是被不知道什么东西压得不堪重负。  
“我……谢谢你，妈妈。”他的声音因说不出的感激和一股油然而生的责任感而哽咽了，心里想着，我一定得带她离开这破地方。布鲁斯打量着礼盒包装，绅士般地轻手轻脚解开了它。  
盒里是块闪闪发亮的手表，厚重而精巧，肯定得是无数个不眠不休的夜晚和日复一日的苦劳才换得来的。真漂亮。  
这块表让布鲁斯心酸地想起多年前他父亲的那一块。妈妈大概就是照着那块表买的吧。  
他抬头看着母亲，露出了灿烂的笑容。  
“谢谢你，”他重复道，快要被自己话中的真情实感淹没了。妈妈听着也笑了起来。  
“别说了，布鲁斯，你上班要迟到啦。来戴上试试！”  
布鲁斯戴上表，匆忙抱了母亲一下便上路了。  
  
这两个星期过得很顺利。生活像是例行公事一样：起床，戴表，亲吻妈妈，早出，晚归，亲吻妈妈，摘表，睡觉。  
可到了第十五天，生活急转直下。  
他在下班路上只觉筋疲力尽、肌肉僵硬，所以决定抄条近路回家。 犯罪巷 ，他从小巷入口处的路牌上读到。无法抑制的一阵厌恶的颤抖穿过他的全身，一些错误的思绪从他颅骨里喷薄而出。  
但他仍然被一股载满恐惧的责任感指引着走进了巷子。  
小巷里没有照明，有的只是阴影和恐惧 。布鲁斯没来由地开始想象着蝙蝠四散飞行的画面，不，不是想象，更像是这幻像袭击了他。他听到一声枪响，吓得跳了起来。正当他环顾四周，枪击声第二次响了起来。这巨响吓坏了他。  
他跪倒在地上，啜泣着，呜咽着，大事不好了。妈妈？爸爸？死了。死了。全死了。我孤零零一个人救我救我救救我！ 他幼小身躯里生出的哀痛比整个世界还大。  
一朵玫瑰，一只蝙蝠，一片死寂的世界。那是谁……那是什么？  
他眨了眨眼。  
他正走在一条小巷里，平安无事。没有尸体，没有死去的亲人。发生了什么……  
他眨了眨眼。  
翱翔在一座腐败的城市之上，修补起那些破碎的事物。  
四个男孩，四个小罗宾。迪克，杰森，蒂姆和小达米安。  
神谕，蝙蝠女侠，猫女……  
眨眼。  
他躺在地上，注视着天空。  
是什么……  
眨眼。  
哥谭市。詹姆斯戈登。一群警察，好与坏的对决。毒藤女，企鹅人，双面人，急冻人……  
眨眼。  
他没法呼吸了。那些记忆不是他的，不是他的。这些可怕的闪回是什么？他打断过骨头，他逮捕过的人成百上千，他伤害过的人数甚至比这更多。  
他扭头呕吐起来。  
眨眼。  
小丑。  
那让他狂怒的笑声深深地刻进了他体内。他拳拳到肉，落在血肉骨头和一个大大的笑容上。  
等同于愤怒的温暖，还有那些他永远不会承认的……  
眨眼。  
他吐完了，呛了一会，感觉身体处处僵硬……  
眨眼。  
蝙蝠飞走了。犯罪巷，重生，珍珠四散，死去的父母。  
然后，绝望与恐惧接踵而来。小丑大笑着，阴魂不散地缠着他。城市一片死寂，就因为布鲁斯慢了一步……  
眨眼。  
他的视野危险地模糊了起来。妈妈会多担心啊……  
眨眼。  
死亡与愤怒，孤独而痛苦 。  
"你永不悲伤。 "  
阴影与一片漆黑。  
“ 你永不孤单。”  
黑色的斗篷，黑色的盔甲，但最黑暗的是他的心。  
“ 你有我—— ”  
忧虑的双眼与强健的肌肉。  
“ ——共舞。”  
他曾是……  
眨眼。  
布鲁斯因剧痛叫出了声。 这些记忆痛苦不堪，烧毁了他的安宁，掳走了所有能让他露出笑容的理由。  
世上没人应该愤怒成这样的。要是一个人只能活得如此孤单，活着还有什么意义？还有什么能……  
眨眼。  
他是蝙蝠侠 。  
眨眼。  
黑暗填满了他的视野。痛苦，痛苦，不堪忍受的痛苦。他从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，全身发颤地尖叫着。  
他身体里的一切都倾泻而出。  
眨眼。  
一毫秒间的痛苦……  
眨眼。  
……布鲁斯韦恩的身体在月亮漠不关心的冷眼下一动不动。  
  
他被肋骨遭受的猛烈一踢弄醒了，这一踢粗暴而狠毒，目的就是要激他醒来。布鲁斯却几乎没感觉到这一脚，因为这点痛与他头部的剧痛比起来只不过是海里的一滴水。他的头真是痛得快死了。  
他周围的世界似乎在挪移变幻。疼痛突然就消失了，简直令人困惑，没有任何征兆地从疼痛的极端变到另一头。这变化令他涌起一阵睡意，令他想要爬回到那片漆黑宁静的无意识状态……  
他感觉到有种金属抵着喉咙的冰凉刺痛。他背脊发凉，因为他很清楚抵着他的是什么：一把刀。  
布鲁斯的蓝眼睛大张着, 试图在笼罩着他的黑暗中分辨出是什么……不, 是谁在威胁他。  
他看不太清，除了巷道两头的昏暗路灯投下的阴影之外，什么都看不见。他在小巷中间的一片漆黑里手无寸铁地躺着，在他另一世里，这片黑暗也正是玛莎和托马斯韦恩死去的地方。没有东西可用，也没有人来帮他，他孤身一人。  
他的脖子仍能感觉到刺痛。这痛让他冷静了下来，领着他从脑中横冲直撞的那些从未亲历过的清晰记忆里找回自己。他迅速眨了几下眼，在这短短一瞬间里斟酌着自己的境况。  
首先，布鲁斯发现自己没再躺在地上了。他被身后的人支撑着，这人应该就是那个踢了他并拿刀威胁他的人。那男人蹲伏着，试图在架住布鲁斯的同时努力保持住平衡。  
一个走投无路的生手。  
其次，布鲁斯无力反抗。凭着他向来健壮且身经百战的上辈子留给他的鲜明记忆，自己现在的状况显然处在下风。可布鲁斯这辈子什么都没练过。他高中体育课的成绩还不错，但他微薄的收入只能勉强让他和妈妈填饱肚子，更不用说他对体能训练根本不感兴趣……老实说，他现在手无缚鸡之力。  
任何举措都为时已晚。  
“好吧，小靓仔儿，”一个粗嗓子在他耳边平静地说道，这声音和早先踢他的那一脚一样粗鲁。“你得回答我一问题，老老实实呆着别乱动，除非你想在这条漂亮小巷子里放放血。懂我意思吧？“  
“懂了，”布鲁斯在刀刃下憋出一句。现在反抗也没有用了。他只好给那男人任何他想要的东西，然后再弄清楚他脑子里发生的那些是怎么一回事。  
“答得好，小公主。现在，我本来可以把你身上的值钱玩意都扒了就收工回家，不用把你从美容觉里踢醒，是吧？”  
他想也是这样。布鲁斯刚想点头同意，但又意识到可能会被错认成挣扎反抗，就停下了动作。  
“可后来我又在你手腕上看到了那个小美人。那玩意儿看起来可值一大笔钱咯，小公主。“布鲁斯的目光扫向了他母亲送的礼物。表在黑暗中并不惹眼，但显而易见很贵重。棒极了。“现在，我本来也可以就把那表拿走，但我心想：谁家的小屁孩能戴得起这玩意呢？当然是有钱人家小孩。所以我决定了，哈！我要把这位睡美人叫醒，然后护送他回家。见了鬼了，他家里的值钱玩意肯定他妈的比那块 小美人多得多。”  
布鲁斯被他话里的暗示吓到了。  
“我家里没什么钱，这只是……”  
“现在, 小公主, 不许撒谎.”  
那男人把刀口压得更紧了。布鲁斯感觉自己皮肤被划破了，感觉血从伤口中涌出然后向下流着，流着，流着。血在他锁骨间汇成一滩，熟悉的疼痛以陌生的方式传来。  
他意识到自己以前就和这种罪犯打过交道，他们既不至于走投无路也不是生手，他们骨子里刻着阴险。这劫匪是那种贪心有余而人性不足的人。  
蝙蝠侠曾把很多他这样的人关进了监狱。  
布鲁斯知道这下无论他做什么都没法毫发无伤地离开了，他脑海里有个苦涩的声音说，可能都没法保住性命。他根本没有能力应对这情况。  
他一动不动，不知道到底该做什么。发生的一切都这么……复杂难懂。他再次扫视周围，第一百万次将犯罪巷收入眼底（是他前世积累起的次数，不是今生）。  
空空如也，巷子里什么也没有……  
突然间，小巷尽头显出了一个人影，他被阴影吞没的形状模糊难辨，布鲁斯只能凭脚步声认出那是个人。同时传来的一串含混不清的笑声把布鲁斯吓呆了，因为那让他想起了……  
“如果你之前听过这个段子就喊停，”那人说，声音直直击中布鲁斯凉了半截的心脏。那声音粗糙又熟悉，充满嘲讽： “一个小丑走进了酒吧，酒吧名叫犯罪巷——对酒吧来说是个奇怪的名字，但这故事又不是我编的——他看到调酒师拿刀比着一个客人的脖子。那是把锋利的刀，有点儿危险呢，是吧？然后，然后……”他在说笑话。布鲁斯就快被一个混混劫匪给杀了，而这个人形怪状的人影居然还有心讲笑话。世上只有一个人做得出这种事。  
“小丑，”布鲁斯说道，渴求着一点重逢故人带来的安慰。如果小丑还活着，如果他真的在这里，那么或许其他人也都在。迪克和杰森，阿尔弗雷德和达米安，甚至克拉克和巴里还有……  
“别过来，”劫匪终于威胁道。他听起来并不害怕，十分傲慢。布鲁斯知道这态度在遇到小丑时是致命的错误。  
小丑没有停下脚步。相反，他继续慢悠悠地走着，仍然藏在阴影之中。  
“哦？你听过这个了呀？啊，不过我保证我讲的这一版很—不—同 。”他诡异地重读了最后几个字，兴奋地延长了“同”，就像那是他最喜欢的字眼一样。布鲁斯感觉到了，这是他演的一场戏，小丑在表演。“因为，你看……”  
小丑戏剧性地停顿了一下。尽管布鲁斯看不到他的脸，那残忍而扭曲的嘴唇肯定在微笑着。他确信小丑很享受这一整个噩梦般的晚上，因为现在布鲁斯全部的注意力都集中在了他身上。  
布鲁斯分不清这是不是一场梦，一场戏，自己是不是疯了，想起的一切都是骗局的一部分，可至少他清楚小丑的脾性。他清楚小丑的每一分，每一毫，每一寸。在这个如坠云雾的深夜里，至少这个认知给了他一丝安慰。  
“这个小丑，他有一把枪。”  
“操，”布鲁斯和劫匪同时骂道，但布鲁斯中途就没声了。那男人惊惶失措时把刀压得太深了。  
他感到血从切口涌出，看到血向外喷溅，知道自己活不久了。  
“我操，”那个男人重复着，声音现在变得战战兢兢，几近害怕。  
快止血，布鲁斯，再耽搁几秒钟你就死定了。把伤势控制住了就去求救，神谕应该可以…… 不，这里没有神谕。在这一世，他没有任何旧识。  
除了小丑。  
“喔！你走了步错棋呀，酒保。“  
枪声震耳欲聋。布鲁斯倒在地上，那个刚死的男人再也无法撑起他，枪声在他的耳中回荡着。他不用看就知道那人被子弹正中眉心，一枪毙命。小丑在他乐意时可以做到神乎其神。  
他看见一把血淋淋的刀落到地上。刀看似缓慢的落体提醒了布鲁斯作出反应，总算动手把伤口压住，但他太慢了。这整个晚上都是一个接一个的愚蠢错误。真是个好死法。  
小丑走得越来越近了，布鲁斯偏过头想看清楚他。最终，这小丑近到能被布鲁斯身后的昏暗灯泡照亮了。他停在那儿，一动不动，毫无要帮忙的打算。  
不过他确实打算蹲下来仔细观察。他手里拿着枪，身上因——布鲁斯推测——流落街头而肮脏不堪。即便如此，小丑仍然紧盯着布鲁斯，就好像他才是那个肮脏不堪的人。  
“救命...”布鲁斯设法憋出一句，手上更加用力地按住伤口，在绝望中努力希望今晚不会是他留下母亲孤身一人的一晚，不会是他没机会找到前世的那些人 的一晚，不会是他就此死去的一晚。  
他知道自己的努力徒劳无功。小丑从来不做自己不想干的事。  
“太弱了，”小丑只是答道。他的脸色苍白，但不似前世那种惨白；他的鼻子像以前一样有些歪；他的双眼闪着狂热的绿光，但不像前世那样目光恶毒；他的头发是暗褐色的，并不起眼。即便如此，他看起来……太熟悉了，大概因为那从他姿态中流露出的疯癫。“就为了一块表被人杀死了，小蝙蝠？我面前这个人就是你，对吗？我最亲爱的，不要问我怎么知道的。我还知道你那血糊糊的身体就快咽气啦。如果你听懂了就点点头，宝贝儿。“  
布鲁斯点了点头。  
“我上次也不是有意那样害死我俩的。好吧，我是有意的，但我那时还希望你会从蝙蝠腰带里掏出什么玩意来拯救世界的。真没想到啊。”  
他声音疲惫，但听起来仍然饶有兴味（是种古怪的乐趣，明明毫无可笑之处，但无论如何他会紧抓一切能逗他一笑的东西）。小丑是不可能真的感到后悔的，但布鲁斯确信，万一他能的话，他可能会后悔他们……前世发生的那些事。  
“现在你很快就要死了，蝙蝠。我还以为你能表现得更好点，真的。你可能会想，‘他怎么不救我？’说实话，你这有失水准的表现实在是……呃，太糗了。所以，我只能说……救你不太值当，蝙蝠。我觉得很抱歉。其实没有。回头见啦，最最亲爱的！“  
警笛声在附近响了起来，毋庸置疑是对早先枪声的回应。  
小丑露出了个愉快而扭曲的笑容，然后起身粗暴地踢了踢布鲁斯的身侧，走开了。  
在布鲁斯失去意识走入他无力避免的死亡前，他最后一次听到小丑在说话。同之前一样，那是他演戏时用的声音。  
“孩子们！见到你们真好呀！”  
在枪林弹雨的轰鸣中，布鲁斯睡着了，再也没有醒来。  
  


* * *

_我似已以无数的形式爱了你无数次_ _……_

 _一生又一生，一世又一世，直至永恒。_

* * *

**第二次**

布鲁斯韦恩绝不是个傻子。  
当然了，他高中肄业，还住在一个穷得要死的社区，而且他每天都在接些可疑的活，那些只有傻子才肯去干的活……可他实际上聪明绝顶 。  
他因母亲身患绝症而愿意放下道德去接那些活。但他可没因为这事就变成了个可怜小孤儿，生活的不易让他愈发坚强了起来。  
他知道怎么保护好自己，怎么干架，怎么从人身上套出他需要的情报。  
他也同样地聪明过人。从高中退学之前，他成绩全A，有一帮靠谱的朋友，生活体面。  
因此，十七岁的他明白自己最好别从街角边的可疑人士那儿接活干。  
“你找我去干什么 ？“他问道，不安地看了那人一眼。  
“你就偷偷溜进俱乐部， 你需要做的就只是让那个演出的喜剧演员分一会儿心，没别的。”  
“对不起，我不想……”  
“不，不，这次只能是你 去。你看起来是个能把事做好的人，是吧？”  
“相信我，我知道我靠谱，但是无意冒犯，你看起来可不太靠谱。”  
“没事，哥们，你周一之前都不用急着做决定，好吧？记住了，你有三天时间来选择要不要这一千块横财。“  
布鲁斯点点头，慢慢走开了。  
等走到街角的转弯处，他摇摇头，烦躁地皱起了眉。  
“真是个怪人。”  
  
贫困和脏污遍布这个城市的大街小巷，这种堕落仿佛癌症一般不断吞噬着人性，景况凄惨又令人作呕。布鲁斯穷得叮当响，同这里的每个人一样。谋杀、绑架、 强奸等一干罪行层出不穷，可哥谭市的生活仍要继续。  
无论如何，布鲁斯心里还是爱着这个地方。破碎事物的阴影是他对抗邪恶的斗篷；藏在每只手里利矛般的黑暗想在他不留意时刺死他，可他幸存了下来。他的心能找到向善的一面，能把那份善从表层的绝望之下挖出来重见天日。他也有能力去做那些必需有人做的事，那些并不完全道德但需要他来做的事。  
布鲁斯韦恩无意拯救哥谭市民。他只想救他的母亲，这城里唯一一个与他相依为命的人。或许生活本可以变得不同，或许他在其他境况下还能成为这城市的守护者。但贫穷和苦痛决定了他此生只能游走在堕落的边缘，却还不至于堕落。  
他能接到的活都很危险，在跟不靠谱男见过面之后几天里，也有挺多其他的活可以接。可那些活都很坏，无论自己多缺钱，布鲁斯也没法去干那些行当。他穷得几乎孤注一掷，但他不允许自己做个恶棍。  
布鲁斯韦恩是个聪明人，他有自己的选择。  
  
三天后，布鲁斯回来了。  
“我决定好了，”他告诉那个穿着松松垮垮的怪人。  
那人抬起头，丑陋的五官扯出个肮脏的假笑。  
“然后呢？”  
“我会做的。” 布鲁斯努力压下那男人的满意表情给他带来的一阵哆嗦。  
“好嘞，那快去吧，小鬼，俱乐部就在拐角处，你去了肯定知道在哪。“  
“所以我就走进去，然后呢？”  
“没啥见不得光的，小鬼，就要你去跟那个喜剧演员交交朋友，一个星期内干好就成。下周五晚你要把他留在俱乐部里。“  
布鲁斯没心思追问为什么，甚至没问那个喜剧演员是哪个倒霉蛋。他只是点点头，问道，“现在给一半？”  
那男人丑陋又紧张，颤巍巍地点了下头。  
他从口袋里掏出了一大卷钞票。布鲁斯贪婪而警惕地接过来，向着俱乐部走去。那个男人最后又从他身后叫住他。  
“小鬼，他看起来可能是个软柿子，但你得用点心，他永远不会在那里待到两点关门之后。老板一走他就走了。你必须把他拖到更晚，明白不？“  
布鲁斯没回头，只是挥挥手表示知道了。他相当确定那怪人的仇敌可以是他的朋友。但他还是会多留个心眼。他是个聪明人，他知道得对一切都保持怀疑。  
  
在厅后方的阴影里呆了几秒后，布鲁斯心里满是怜悯。这个无名的可怜喜剧演员大概是他这行有史以来最糟糕的一个。他感到一阵二手尴尬：男人讲的每个梗都索然无味，轻飘飘地落入那些坐立不安、百无聊赖的观众耳中。  
布鲁斯很确定他现在听到的那些话根本不能算笑话。  
舞台上站着的是个年轻人：黯淡的棕眼睛，黯淡的皮肤，黯淡的灰色西装，还有他那些烂笑话。  
但是，有些什么，那个男人的某些特质把布鲁斯留下了。他坐下来看着，不时把脸埋在手里，因为他的表演真是……太烂了。  
“啊……谢谢大家。”他在舞台上讲完了结束语，犹犹豫豫地顿了顿，似乎在等待掌声响起。可没有一个人为他喝彩。他咬了咬嘴唇，离开了麦克风。  
布鲁斯松了口气，至少他们没有嘘他下去。  
他的结论下太早了，人们本来只是在座位上悄悄抱怨“那个人”有多枯燥无味，可现在变为边离场边大声骂“那个无聊的傻逼”有多糟糕透顶。  
布鲁斯瘫在椅子上，心里的怜悯之情沸腾着，但同时他也想着，“他就是很烂，不是吗？”。  
但他还是敬业地留在了原地。  
他的目光在拥挤的人群穿过他桌边时紧紧追随着喜剧演员。这个男人只是躲在舞台右侧，几乎被幕布掩住，但并未退场。男人目送观众纷纷离场，仿佛已经习惯于此情此景了。  
这场景真是……令人郁闷。  
最后，场里只剩下他和布鲁斯两个人，后者带着不明显的轻蔑扫视着整个喜剧俱乐部。没有那些兴高采烈的观众，这地方现在看起来很颓废，平日里那些被笑声和人气掩盖住的丑陋斑驳似乎都裸露了出来。  
现在这个地方似乎没法再掩盖住任何东西。  
“啊……”舞台上传来一声，是那个喜剧演员。“你……还不走吗？”他听起来很疑惑，充满了希望。天啊，即便有颗因经年累月的磨砺而冷漠的心，布鲁斯也开始同情这个家伙了。他也只是为了能赚一票才留下的。  
“我不走。我只是……啊，刚到这儿。” 沉默令人窒息，那男人演出中生涩的尴尬仿佛残留到了现在，索然寡味地萦绕在他们之间。

男人看起来似乎大失所望。布鲁斯觉察到这是个机会，继续说了下去。

“嗯……你可以……呃，下来这里给我回顾一下你演出的亮点。要是你愿意的话。”

一个大大的咧嘴笑容，闪着……兴奋？胜利？的光芒。笑里包含着的东西全都在瞬息之间褪去了，之前的灿烂只留下一个蜷起的、挫败的幻影。

（他怎么……？那一瞬间这喜剧演员像是个完全不同的人……肯定只是布鲁斯的想象力在作怪。）

喜剧演员害羞而怯懦地走近了。布鲁斯挂上他最灿烂的笑容和最热情的眼神。喜剧演员小心翼翼地坐下了，双手忐忑不安地放在桌子上方。就这样，布鲁斯成功了。

“嗯……我，呃，我用了个经典段子开场，是这样的……”

然后他讲了他的笑话。这个段子在任何定义下都不好笑，可随着男人的话越讲越多，他似乎也恢复了一点神气。他边说边直起身体，脊背挺了起来，颤抖的双手变得自信，呆板的氛围就这样慢慢变得有趣。察觉到了这种转变，布鲁斯笑出了声，只稍微动用了一点点演技。

喜剧演员并没有注意到自己的变化，而且看似因为他同伴的兴趣而更加放松了。他又讲了好几个段子，时不时甚至让布鲁斯插嘴评点，让笑点加倍精彩。

在这晚上的某些瞬间，布鲁斯的“工作需要”变成了真正的乐趣。当他看手机时早已过去了好几个小时，喜剧演员的笑话也因疲惫而渐渐慢了下来。

“……但说时迟那时快，男孩跳进了游泳池，尖叫着……” 喜剧演员被自己的哈欠打断了。布鲁斯把这看成他该退场的提示：已经凌晨一点了。

“我……得走了，”布鲁斯说道，言语里有一丝真切的遗憾。

喜剧演员听了之后似乎关上了心门。他的双手再次微微颤抖起来，整晚逐渐加深的笑容消散得无影无踪。他似乎……幻想破灭了。这场景真的有点令人伤感。

布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，看着那个男人默默起身把椅子推回原位，忧郁而无言。

“我明天会再来的。”这话在他意识到之前冲出了口，话里的承诺比他一整晚说的任何东西都更真诚。他在记起他 _必须_ 再回来之前就说出口了。

男人的表情亮了起来。有一瞬间布鲁斯看到了……另外一个人。又一次。棕色的眼睛似乎变成了热烈的绿色——他出现幻觉了。什么也没有。

“你会吗？啊，那可太好了！你是我的第一个常客。”一个温驯的微笑。

“顺……顺便问问，你叫什么 ?”

男人大笑起来。

“我还没告诉你吗？太失礼了。我叫杰克，杰克纳皮尔。”

“我叫布鲁斯。”

他伸出手与他握了握。

不知为何，布鲁斯觉得自己正在和魔鬼谈交易。

但在行骗的人明明是 _他_ 自己。

“明天见，杰克。”

“回头见，布鲁斯！”

第二天，布鲁斯确保自己在演出开始之前就到场。他瞟到杰克从红色的幕布间偷偷瞄向外面，平滑的皮肤从亮红色的肮脏幕布中闪现。布鲁斯对他微笑着挥了挥手，男人似乎立刻就高兴了起来——

（绿眼睛，“真令人失望”，“日落黄昏时我们会再见面”，哥谭市——）

——怒气一瞬间来去无踪，短到甚至都不足以让杰克发现他表情的波动。喜剧演员对他挥了挥手，退回了幕布后。布鲁斯留下来又看了一场他糟糕的演出。

在观众个个都牢骚满腹、留下怜悯的笑声就离场之后，布鲁斯等着杰克出来。

男人本因留不住观众而满面愁容的脸在看见布鲁斯之后露出了自信的微笑。他以一种奇怪的优雅仪态跳下了舞台，走向布鲁斯。布鲁斯有点担心他那瘦长笨拙的身体会把自己给摔个骨折。

“布鲁斯！你今晚来了我好高兴，真的给了我继续讲下去的动力。对了，你喜欢我的演出吗？”一个充满期待的停顿。

“我爱死了。”他并没有百分之百在撒谎。虽然演出真的很糟糕，但奇怪的是，布鲁斯 _的确_ 很享受。

喜剧演员把他的反应当作继续聊天的暗示，所以他们也就着氛围继续聊下去了。在昏暗的灯光下他们像离别多年的恋人般聊着说不完的话，交换着讲不完的故事，随着时间的流逝而互相放下防备。

他们打算离开时已经是凌晨三点了。老板带着副奇怪的表情走过杰克身边，命令他在跟“那小鬼”聊完后就关门打烊。

不靠谱男之前告诫布鲁斯，说得耍些花招才能把杰克拖到两点以后，但他错得离谱。把他留下其实再简单不过了。杰克似乎十分仰慕他。那份仰慕似乎超越了布鲁斯本人，仿佛他的倾慕其实与 _布鲁斯_ 无关，却与男人在他身上看到的其他东西有关。

之后，布鲁斯答应他会再来，然后头也不回地走了。这周的后几天也差不多，布鲁斯早早来了坐在前排，并在演出结束后待到很晚很晚。布鲁斯经常看到……比那黯淡的褐眼、那黯淡的苍白皮肤和那难看的单色西装更多的幻象。这些记忆让他生气， 让他 _狂怒_ 。布鲁斯只想留住一点那些稍纵即逝的阴暗记忆。

（但他不明白自己怎么能对这个男人气得起来——他那些停不下来的笑话和他满面的笑容——他不明白男人无意间的某个手势怎么能勾起自己这么多的愤怒，这么多的痛苦。

（布鲁斯记得他曾抱着一个被殴打得鲜血淋漓的 _已死_ 男孩，记得他愤怒到足以杀人，却没有办法理解这一切。那个人是杰克吗？他有时也会记起一块手表，一个长得像杰克，却不知进退、无所畏惧的男人。他偶尔也记得小刀的冷光闪闪，但在这些之上，他还记得有种地狱般的炙热令他灰飞烟灭。他隐约记得一个名字，却无法确切想起来。尽管如此，他仍捕捉到了大把大把的愤怒，全都指向那双棕色眼睛，那双在特定光线下闪现出毒潭般翠绿的眼睛。

（他不想恨起杰克来。他们相识才一个星期——一个永恒，那遥远的记忆告诉他，一生，一天——但他对这个人已经是又憎恶又倾慕。

（布鲁斯没法逼自己去讨厌杰克身上另一个人的闪现。

（就算如此，他也不想对自己说谎。事实上，他想彻底摆脱掉杰克，用那无名幻影取而代之。

（或许他该为这自私的愿望而感到自责，但他一点也不。有时他能在杰克的眼里看到那份同样的自私，被深深地埋藏着。那男人也想让布鲁斯消失，想把那由遗忘已久的记忆组成的隐兽放出笼。杰克想要的是布鲁斯身上藏着的那个人。

（对他而言，布鲁斯并没有因此生气。

（毕竟，他们想要的是同一件事。）

周五，布鲁斯照着他的任务去了俱乐部。杰克与布鲁斯一同待到了深夜，早过了打烊的点。他们坐在场里，隔着桌子交谈，轮流凝视着对方的眼睛，仿佛都想从中寻找一个陌生的人影。

他可以说是已经完全忘记了之前讲好的交易——忘记了他并不应该喜欢上这个男人。他们之间本该只是一票活儿而已。

可他在俱乐部打烊后的那几个小时里压根没想过交易的事，只是与杰克安静地聊着天。他最终还是想起来了，等两个揣着枪的男人闯进了场地时才想起来。

“杰克，”其中一个吼道。他走到灯光下，正是雇佣布鲁斯的那个男人。他把枪管霸道地直接戳到了喜剧演员身上。“布鲁斯，是吧？去外面领钱。额外多给了点封口费，让你乖乖闭嘴。走。”

布鲁斯根本没考虑听他的命令。他现在不想要钱了，他想找到杰克身上藏着的那头兽——那栖居在眼睛里的造物，那在某些光线下闪现的，酸液般绿莹莹的怪物。

“布鲁斯？”杰克从他身后问道，声音颤抖，但并没有害怕。他还没理解发生了什么。布鲁斯朝他使了个眼色，希望这动作能告诉出他自己并不打算背叛他。至少现在不会。

然后，他转过身来估量他们得面对的威胁。

“我不。”

“不？那你可真是个英雄好汉，“第二个枪手抛下一句，也踏进了灯光下。布鲁斯并不熟悉他老鹰般凶恶的面容，但他不太在乎自己认不认识这个打算一枪轰自己下地狱的人。

两个男人将他们团团围住，压倒性的存在感把杰克和布鲁斯逼退到一面脏乎乎的墙前。他们拿着的枪稳定而致命，射起人来毫不犹豫。

“现在，听我讲，布鲁斯。莱克斯花钱雇了你今晚把杰克留在俱乐部里，因为我们跟他之间有点事情要解决。他那老婆……“

布鲁斯身后传来紧张的吸气声，杰克懦夫般地藏在了他后面。布鲁斯转过头，只见杰克那黯淡的眼睛里流露出着胆怯与普通人的存活欲。这幅情形太陌生了，触目骇心。

那个鬼灵精怪的造物躲哪去了？那个怪物究竟有没有切实存在过，难道一切都是他的幻觉作祟？ 

“……那婊子在自杀前之前欠了我们一大笔钱。在我和弟兄们看来，这笔债就该由他来还。不是吗，小杰？你说了你会还钱的，但你压根没还上。我们可能得在这里毙了你的新朋友，这个忠诚的 _小鬼_ ，你才能学会好好守信用。 “

布鲁斯立马回过头来。他？他们为了点钱就要杀 _他_ ？ _我就不该接下这个该死的活留下来帮杰克根本不是我的义务，天啊，我妈妈我的未来我的城市还有杰克藏着的那个秘密他根本不知道他藏着什么我永远没法知道他值不值得_ _……_

他身上有些东西突然就归位了。在他意识到之前，他的身体已经避开了一颗子弹，他的拳头打中了谁的下巴，他的腿已经踢到了某人的腰上，他指关节下 _断裂_ 的鼻梁发出了令人愉悦的碎响。他本来会这样打架的吗？他从来没在自卫时打过人，至少没这么……专业。

可当他再次打断了其中一个人的骨头时，一切都陷入了寂静，记忆突然像海啸一样将他吞没，他淹没在那片没有痛苦的回忆之海中。

等那两个男人被料理完毕，布鲁斯已经成了布鲁斯韦恩。一切都不同了，现在他身体里的那个生物自由了，他变成了……他自己。真实的自己——他直视着杰克，不再是那个男人，而是那个怪物，一把揪着翻领把他举了起来。

杰克的转变很突然，但也是预料之中。平滑的嘴唇扯出了个巨大的笑容，无聊的棕眼现在闪耀着恒定的绿色，那在过去七天内只让布鲁斯捉到几瞥的绿色。

“你这 _混蛋，_ 你让他杀了我，”布鲁斯对着小丑咆哮。他们之间离得太近了，呼吸彼此交融，张力几乎有了实体。他的拳头紧紧地揪住那件破旧西装的廉价翻领。

“嗷，别怀恨在心嘛亲爱的。”一阵喘息，一根稍显急切的手指挠着布鲁斯不肯罢休的拳头。“警察三分钟后就把 _我_ 干掉了 。”

“你活该，混帐。”布鲁斯一把把小丑举得更高了，有那么一瞬间想把他就这样扔到场子对面去。但他没有。他沉溺于这…… 他们深陷其中的，仿佛 _阴阳魔界_ 般的瞬间（又或是几辈子）。

他们继续着上一世的对话，就像是一切只过了几秒钟。什么都变了，但什么也没变。

“别忘了你那心爱的小城市。你现在要为了哥谭敲碎我的头盖骨吗？你现在没有生命危险，小亲亲，现在就是个 _完美的_ 时机。”

“天啊……”布鲁斯只能挤出一句。

他的拳头松开了，小丑利落地扑通一下落在地上。他们仍然紧贴着彼此，两人都没有挪开步子（布鲁斯因为困惑和疲惫没有动，小丑……好吧，他从来不会错过贴在他“爱人”身边的机会，不是吗？）。

“这到底是什么鬼，小丑？”

“噢，你想知道吗？”

他真的……？布鲁斯点了点头。

“好吧，我也想。”

这玩笑话正中了他的红心。布鲁斯重重地朝他身侧揍了一拳，重到真的能 _打碎_ 些什么.

“嗷嗷！哎哟！哈…… “笑声渐渐消失了，天哪，布鲁斯现在完全可以直接把小丑打死。“嘿，嘿，没必要这么苦大仇深嘛，那笑话还挺不错的。”

说真的？刚刚那个比他一整个星期里讲的任何笑话都要好。

那些日子的回忆使他平静了下来，突然间布鲁斯不再想揍他了，他感觉……就像……

一声轻笑逸了出来。然后，一声接着一声，直到他不得不站直了才能努力呼吸。杰克紧跟着也笑了，即便他不知道布鲁斯在笑什么，他也从来不肯被冷落在任何一个笑话之外。

所以，当子弹雨点般地落进俱乐部时，他们还在一起捧腹大笑。他们弄出的动静让那两个杀手的增援队伍发觉 _事情_ 出了差错。那些人根本没朝里看就开始扫射了。

两个杀手吃下了第一轮子弹。一发接着一发，间隔时间如此之短，布鲁斯和小丑在反应过来之前已经死了。

布鲁斯的遗言仅仅是一声笑。他最后一丝情绪是种新奇的幸福感……他在这感觉能绽放成长之前就死了。

* * *

_我如痴如醉的心反复重织起歌声穿成的项链，_

_你收下这礼，变换着样式戴在颈间，_  
一生又一生，一世又一世，直至永恒。

* * *

**第三次**

苦涩的沙粒在他干燥的舌头上尝起来味道呛人，仿佛有股恶心的砂纸味灼烧着他的鼻腔。在他一层层的医疗兵装备之下，沙子沿着缝隙滑动，刮擦出一层层新鲜的粉红皮肤。

他每走一步都陷入沙中。他意识到自己将会死去，行走姿态便和他的希望一样，逐渐萎靡。

他的包无声地在左腿上来回弹动着，带满了医疗用品和他忍住喉咙的干渴从尽力存下来的少许水。

他用自己僵硬而颤抖的舌头舔了舔被沙粒灼干的嘴唇。他会死去，像每场战争留下的终局一样。

敌人在夜间发起了袭击。他们袭击了营地（里面满是受伤的人。这场偷袭在宏大的战争计划中并无任何用处——纯粹是他们找的乐子，再简单不过的理由），枪支高举，邪恶的笑声不断回荡着，直到被烧杀殆尽的营地陷入一片惨淡的寂静。

而布鲁斯，他藏在一片阴影里没被他们发现。他当时在峭壁底部埋葬一名失足摔下的士兵，奇迹般地因此活过了屠杀。

他只得告诉自己他无能为力。来袭的敌人成百上千，可他除了铁锹和医疗包外什么武装也没有。所以他直到敌军离开都一直躲着没动，之后又熬过了夜里的几个小时才敢出来。

当第一缕阳光照亮这场大屠杀时，他走出来面对他无能为力的事实。营地全被摧毁了，每个有灵魂的生物都被强暴，被杀害，或被敌人拿来满足他们其他任何想法。

无线电全都被砸碎了，几乎每张地图都布满了弹孔，难以辨认。营地里一个指南针也没剩下，大多数口粮都神秘消失了。

布鲁斯有的只是他的的单肩包、这个区域的地形图、绷带、缝线、外用药膏、阿司匹林，还有四分之一瓶水。带着这点东西，他冒险向西边出发了（他在地图上选出位置，靠观察太阳升起的方向确定了方位），朝着地图上那片标着仍未探索的区域走去。

为什么呢？因为他们的营地离任何已探索区的避难所都有数百英里远。如果他有机会找到的话，避风港只又可能藏在那片未知的地方。他在沙尘暴中冒险行过沙漠，心情沉重，又因睡眠不足而疲惫不堪。

他不断前行——眯着眼睛，浑身疼痛而疲惫——直到他在沙地上被一堆东西绊倒了。

那堆东西与他同时叫出了声，让他瞬间慌了手脚，赶紧伸手去拔一把他并没带在身上的枪。直到右手抓空，他才意识到自己一直在盯着的是什么。

这堆东西是个人。一个受了伤的男人。

不是普通伤员，他是个敌人。他穿着沙金色的制服，脸因痛苦而发灰，但他的眼睛奇异地聚合着仇恨和愤怒，绿得熠熠生辉，不带一丝恐惧。还有他的疤痕，隆起的一串紫色伤疤从男人的嘴唇两边延伸开来。疤痕都是旧伤，但显然没被好好护理过。即便如此，嘴角的伤疤并不是男人现在痛不欲生的原因。

那人的身侧滴下了很多血。他的沙金色外套（以及里面的衬衣和汗衫）裂开了个大口，暴露出他肋骨下侧一道深深的伤口，鲜血缓缓浸过伤口周围的织物，落入身下的沙地。

有那么一瞬间他考虑要不要就让那人死在这里，但这想法来得快去得也快。布鲁斯不是个杀手，他的职责是救死扶伤，就算这个人与他各属一方，他也不会违背自己的道德准则。

因此，布鲁斯抓住了男人的胳膊，拽着他站起来。整个过程并不容易，因为那人毫无合作意愿，但最终还是被撑起来了。布鲁斯用手臂环抱着怀里的人，搀着他朝一片岩墙的大致方向走去。他被绊倒前本要向那边行进的。

如果在那儿能找到洞穴或是任何一个能歇脚的地方，他就能帮这个人处理伤口。那之后他们也许可以一起出发，寻找营地。

几分钟里，周边唯一的声音是他们粗重的呼吸和军靴下沙子的刮擦声。这阵嘈杂的沉默被陌生人喑哑的嗓音打断了。

“你在做什么？”他问道。困惑之际他的跛脚却也在不断移动着，试图跟上步伐。看来这男人还没濒临死亡。很好。

“我要带你去个没这么多沙子的地方，等我检查完你身上的伤口之后，我会帮你治疗。”这话是个命令，陌生人并没有反驳，他们步伐不停地赶向那片参差不齐的岩墙。

接着，男人又说，“你怎么不杀了我？”

“我不是个杀手，就算你是我也不想杀人。拯救生命是我的职责，所以我接下来也要这么做。“陌生人爽朗地的笑了一声，但这笑慢慢碎成了一声声咳嗽。

“蠢死了。换成是我的话马上就杀了你。“他用一种友好的语气说道，好像这事并没什么。布鲁斯对敌军的道德水平没抱任何期待，直接忽略了那人的话。“那好吧，哦，我威武的英雄，也许你想知道你所救之人的名字？”

布鲁斯再一次什么也没说。他注意到左边岩壁下有个凹洞，马上调整了路线走去。终于找到了。是个洞穴，入口处的岩石互相交叠——他几乎没发现入口，差点错过了这个洞。他千恩万谢，这里对他们来说是个幸运的休息点。他们互相搀着一瘸一拐地走了进去。

“我叫杰克。”

一阵停顿。

“你叫……？天哪，你妈从来没好好教你任何礼节吧。“他的声音缓慢又疲惫，但语调里的戏谑意味打消了布鲁斯心里对这男人可能会毫不犹豫杀掉他的担忧。即便他没表达出一丝感激之情，他也一定是因为心存感激而收起了獠牙。

布鲁斯把那男人——杰克——安置在石壁下靠着。他环顾四周，发现洞穴并不是很大，但足够为他所用了。

“我是布鲁斯。小心点，别乱动。“

布鲁斯跪在杰克身边，小心地解开了他的外套，接着松开衬衣。里层的汗衫有些难脱，布鲁斯把杰克的其他衣服全剥掉后直接把汗衫剪开了。

布鲁斯俯身检查伤口的严重程度，并不在意血液散发出的腻人腐臭。伤口并不宽，但万一不好好护理，这么深的伤足以致命。缝合可以解决这个麻烦。他伸手在单肩包里翻找着，拿出用来缝合伤口的手术针和线。他身边什么消毒器具也没有，甚至连水也没有多少。情况有些忧心，因为要处理伤口很容易，可感染才是真正的致命之处。

“你遇上什么了？”他问道，试图让杰克从缝合的痛苦中分散一点注意力。其实他没必要担心，真的，杰克看起来根本不在乎疼不疼。不过，就算没用，聊聊天本也是他医护态度的体现。

杰克在组织语言时闭上了眼，布鲁斯开始缝合他的伤。

“你那边的人，一个女人，戴着一种……爪子来打我。她有个那种金属小玩意。我在她开始搞破坏前就杀了她，但她的小爪子打到了我。像只猫一样，那女的。但她只有一条命嘛。我抛下她的尸体就尽力跑走了。”

当布鲁斯缝上第五针时，男人的声音停下了。他好像从来没听说过这个女人，但她的死讯给他留下一种深深的、本质上的痛苦，就像他心里一部分也随着这消息死去了……就像他曾几何时认识她一样。

他继续缝针，打消了那些无头无尾的想法。战争教会他不能轻易感伤。在这片土地上，念旧预兆着死亡。

布鲁斯边缝边时不时偷偷瞟向杰克的脸，每次落下目光都让他意识到面前的人美得眩目。男人脸颊上的伤疤略显残暴，可那弯弯的鼻子和纤长的睫毛给他披上了一种男孩子气的魅力，布鲁斯无可否认地被他吸引了。

他有些地方看起来很熟悉。男人看起来像是头危险的野兽，布鲁斯却奇迹般地赢得了他的信任。

布鲁斯盯着杰克脸颊上那些深深的痕迹，心中好奇这伤是怎么来的。

“这些呢？”他伸出一只手抚向那些伤疤。杰克睁开了眼，灿烂的绿色虹膜闪烁着怀疑，但他起初并没有躲开。他一动不动，直到布鲁斯的手指轻柔而几近温情地沿着粗糙的疤痕组织滑动。 “战场上留下的？”他问道。士兵躲开了，把脸扭向一边，仿佛想逃离布鲁斯似有似无的摩挲。  
  
他哼了一声，“差不多是吧。”  
  
他的脸在那之后一直侧着。布鲁斯继续照料伤口，而杰克直直地盯着洞口，盯着洞口外连绵的沙丘，盯着无云而空旷的天空。

布鲁斯完成了缝合，把伤口包扎好，回过身坐在离杰克的脚不到一英尺的地方。  
“我的那些战友们……他们万一找到我们藏在这儿，会直接杀了我们，“稍后杰克说起，掌心摊开在他受伤的一侧捂着。  
布鲁斯留意到了他的措辞。我们。  
“连你也杀？”  
他又哼了一声，轻轻的，几乎不屑一顾。  
“我那边的人是群多疑的偏执狂。”  
“嗯。”  
一阵疲倦袭来。他已经很久很久没有休息过了。洞穴中的热度，他们之间别扭的慰藉，救治杰克给他带来的成就感……他被这些哄着，沉入了困倦之中。

他在沙子上躺下，闭上眼试着入睡。洞穴里静得令人不安。历经常年累月无休止的忙碌，他不太能相信眼前这份喘息之机。

可最终他还是成功睡着了，渐渐滑入黑暗而躁动的梦境。

他醒来发现在杰克出现在他上方，像被灼烧着一般抓挠着自己的身侧，手指下的绷带一片血红。杰克骑在他身上约制着他——这姿势明显与性无关，身上男人认真的神情更是显而易见。

“喔，布鲁西！我的大英雄！”他哄道，嘴角弯成一副怪诞的景象，被牵动起来的疤痕组织让这个笑容看起来大得可怕。

“你干什么，杰克？下去。”可男人只是咯咯地笑了，笑容扯得越来越大，然后——什么鬼？只见那士兵把鲜血当口红般抹了满嘴，红宝石的色彩往疤痕上蔓延开来。

要么是失血让杰克产生了幻觉，要么这个人已经完全 _失去理智_ 了。

“哈？你怎么还没想起来呀？奇了怪了。我发现这次我记忆恢复得超 _快_ 的。蝙蝠，你一如既往地拖后腿了。”

布鲁斯顶了顶胯，但除了细微的一下踉跄，杰克不动如山。

那么，现在有两种选择。他要么继续反抗到虚弱的士兵体力不支掉下去（这选项可能会进一步撕裂缝线，杰克可能会因此而死），要么干脆不动，乖乖受着从他嘴里吐出的那些疯言疯语。

说真的，这两种情况根本没有可比性。布鲁斯参军时就发过誓他永远不会杀死任何人，他会尽力保护每个人。他不想因为杰克的理智急转直下就打破自己的誓言。

“杰克，你得听话。你流了很多血，你得好好坐下来让我帮你。“

“帮我？我需要 _帮助_ ？哦蝙蝠，这一点我俩不是早就知道了吗？“

男人在布鲁斯身上再次颠动起来，上，下，上，下，不断摇动着。他把手放下，指关节掘进了布鲁斯的肚脐附近。

“杰克—— ”有声音从洞口传来。

“嘘，”布鲁斯催促道。

“喔？他们也 _来了_ 呀，多好玩。“

杰克起身，被制服包裹住的后背（趁布鲁斯睡着时他把衣服全部重新穿上了。那段时间里他还干了什么？太大意了，刚才太大意了）对着布鲁斯，脏乱不堪的胸膛朝着洞穴入口。

布鲁斯也转过视线，看到那儿站着五名武装人员，每个人都带着恶意皱起了眉头，杀意在他们眼里发着光。

眨眼之间，一声雷鸣般的巨响，他们都跌落在地，鲜血四处流淌，汇成一条疯狂的河流。沙地豪饮这灌溉，血液的湿度瞬间消失，沙粒染上了死亡的颜色，那些尸体瘫在地上动也不动。布鲁斯的心完全被这可怕的一幕吞没了。忽然有声轻柔的啪嗒响，小丑打完子弹的枪落在地上。

“天哪，上帝啊，你杀了他们，杰克，“布鲁斯小声念叨着，既震惊又意外。

“我不叫杰克，小蝙蝙，”杰克说，转向布鲁斯，“你可以叫我 _小丑_ 。”

他带着微笑说道，布鲁斯闭上了双眼。片刻之间，前世的每一个片刻都一览无余。

“你杀了他们，”他重复道，这次是一声 _咆哮_ 。

“啊！小亲亲，你回来了！啊我好想你—”落在他嘴上的一拳有效地结束了这段对话。

“这他妈到底是怎么回事，小丑？”小丑没回答，选择了反击。

这个选择并没持续太长时间，小丑已经因失血而虚弱，片刻前的杀戮暴行更是令他疲惫不堪。布鲁斯把他擒抱起来撞到地上，他们之前的位置逆转了。他重重地用拳头捣上了小丑的伤口，小丑痛苦地哼唧着，慢慢地放弃了毫无意义的挣扎。

他的笑容，那个用干掉的血蚀刻下的骇人笑容，仍然留在脸上。

“哦蝙蝠！”他大喊，表情皱成一团，丑陋而愤怒。他的眼底同时闪过一丝光彩，像是精心藏起的喜悦。“你总知道怎么弄得我欲火中烧。”

小丑又开始挣扎起来，只是——不，这不是挣扎，他在……

一阵厌恶穿过了布鲁斯全身。这小丑向上磨蹭着他，顶胯的动作轻柔，不至于过度加重他的伤。他的阴茎抵着布鲁斯的身体硬了起来，这种感觉他根本， _根本就_ 不想体验（但说实话，这不是第一次了。这下流伎俩不幸成为了小丑最常用的把戏之一。可平时他们之间隔着好几层装甲，不像现在只剩两层破破烂烂的军队制服）。

“停下，”布鲁斯怒吼着，按着他伤口的手更用力了。

他的动作只让小丑呻吟得更大声了，半眯着眼睛假装陶醉。

“好粗暴啊，我就喜欢你这样，亲爱的。”

这毫无意义。

布鲁斯望向四周搜寻小丑的枪，发现它在洞口边，离那堆尸体不到五英尺远。他从小丑身上把自己推起身，尽可能地让他痛了好一阵。回敬他的是一次粗暴的碾磨，多半是出于报复，而不是……之前那几次的意图。

他一把拾起枪，检查了下，走到洞穴后部把它塞进了医疗包。小丑安静地看着他来来回回，无言地戳着自己的伤口。他发现自己的勃起没能继续激怒布鲁斯，便不再管它了。

“我们现在离我的大本营只有五天的路程，”布鲁斯说道，走向小丑，盘腿坐在他头边，那头一直侧向布鲁斯的位置。小丑没回应，只是因这亲密的氛围而笑得更开了。他爬起来照着布鲁斯的姿势也坐下来。“但你带着伤，而且我们一点水也没了，我们根本没可能活着走到那里。”

“我的伤？喔，原来你是真的在关心……“

“你的盟友是从附近区域来的，他们身上没有被卷入沙暴的痕迹。我们可以去找他们的军营，在那里避避难。“

小丑咯咯地笑了，他的笑声又愚蠢又幼稚。

“这是个好计划，蝙蝠小亲亲，但容我提醒你外面现在在 _打仗_ 。他们一看到你就会直接开枪。然后他们就会枪毙我，因为我受了伤。再后来他们会把我俩都扔进乱葬岗里，我们就永远烂在那儿了。或者，嗯……我猜我们最后总还是会重生的。不管啦！那我们就出去试试吧！”

他话中的漫不经心狠狠打击布鲁斯的现实观。无论发生在他们身上的 _这种轮回_ 是怎么一回事， 对小丑来说都不足挂齿。可是，时间不会等他慢慢纠结于这打击带来的剧烈挫败感。他们的时间不多了。

布鲁斯试图搀扶住小丑，可那人不肯让他 _帮忙_ 。他们他们并肩而行，一步步踏入了敌人的领土。每多走一英里都让布鲁斯心神不定——小丑那磕磕绊绊的脚步令他忧心，心里清楚他们无疑是在走向另一次死亡。这事实令他心神不宁，而前世记忆里积聚的愤怒使他焦虑不已。

当他们到达目标营地时，他已几近崩溃。

小丑领头走着，他的制服（但愿）能被视为一面白旗。布鲁斯跟在他后面，眼睛搜寻着潜在的威胁。

什么威胁也没发现。

看来这营地已经被遗弃了，几乎能成为他们的避风港。他们搜遍整个营地的每一寸土地后，布鲁斯松了口气，而小丑马上因伤势和疲惫而虚脱了。

布鲁斯急忙把他移到了阴凉处，重新清理包扎了伤口。然后他拿了一块湿布（这里什么都有，很奇怪，但真的帮了大忙。布鲁斯不敢深究这幸运的馈赠），把小丑移去他目之所及处最干净的平面上赤身躺着，将他身上的沙粒仔细擦净。

擦身的过程亲密而微妙，即便是小丑也感受得到这不一样的氛围。他不发一语，身体放松，因这磨难带来的痛苦快感而吞咽，喉结上下颤动着。待到结束时，他已阴茎硬挺，拳头紧绷，双眼紧闭。

布鲁斯无视了他的反应。在他看来，他们之间的这片新界不属于他脑中的任何回忆。温柔是他们之间的禁区。

可小丑——现在似乎变回杰克了——张了张他伤疤遍布的唇，叹出一声悦耳的呻吟，轻声说道：“吻我。”

这声请求里并不带着满溢的欢乐或残忍，有的只是纯粹的渴望，把布鲁斯的脸颊着成深红色的渴望。他用最含混的方式默许了，弯下腰，嘴唇印上那人滚烫的额头。那一刻，他意识到杰克无论如何都会死去。感染携着高烧已经深深扎根在他体内，即便这个营地物资丰富，他也无力回天。

“布鲁西，”杰克呻吟着，吞咽着，喘息着。

布鲁斯只觉内心漫起一股深深的悲伤。他把小丑移到他躺着的油布边缘，腾出位置，在他身边也躺下了。夜幕降临，天很快就会冷起来。他用背紧贴着小丑的身侧，闭上眼睛，大意地睡着了。

他带着尿意醒来，对自己全然忘记身处敌人营地而深感后悔。他醒来时看到了一名士兵，是他那边的人。

他的盟友已经到达营地。他们得救了！

布鲁斯看向小丑，可他早已凉透了。他身体冰冷，表情松弛。昨晚的某一刻，他已屈服于伤势。他死了。

布鲁斯不可置信地摇着头，惊得站了起来。他又跪下去，双手握住小丑的脸，祈望着，祈望着，祈望着……

“不许动。”他的人说。

“听着，我叫布鲁斯韦恩，我是个军医。这个男人是我前天遇到的，他受了伤。我们来到这里想找东西救他的命但已经太迟了。“他的解释混乱不堪，毫无意义。他因某个说不清的原因悲痛至极，即便他以前——现在也——实实在在地恨着小丑。

那人根本没听他解释。布鲁斯被逮捕了，罪名是通敌、鸡奸、叛国。

三天后他未经公正审判就被直接处决了。这就是战争。战争里谈何公平。

* * *

**第四次**

相亲通常不是他会干的事。事实上，出去跟人约会几乎都不是他会去干的事。并不是他没机会，而是，他根本不在乎。

但只要能让他的父母不再拿这事烦他，他总得遵守诺言。

他同意去一家昂贵餐厅来见见这个对象，并特地选了个中间的桌位。万一这人是个变态，布鲁斯需要目击者来向他父母证明他冲出餐厅并不是无理取闹。

那男人七手八脚地进来了，看起来并不匆忙，但步伐轻快而散漫。他身穿紫色的衬衫和裤子，跟他们身处的餐厅氛围根本不搭。他脸上那灿烂的笑容充分说明了这人压根不在乎礼节。

“你好呀！我是杰克，“他呼出一口气，扑通一下跌坐在椅子上。

布鲁斯无语了一小会儿。

他没料到是……这种人。

但这还不算太糟糕，他能接受。

“呃……布鲁斯。”

“好哒，布鲁西，见到你真高兴”

布鲁斯看着他拿起菜单并把手挥到空中来使唤服务员，突然意识到这个男人身上没有任何端庄礼貌可言。

杰克几乎把菜单上的东西全点了一遍，因为“我不太懂法语，没有什么选择余地嘛。”他神神秘秘地用那种想要二十英尺内所有人都听到的声音对服务员低声说道，“今晚付账的人可不是我。”

在等待上菜的间隙，布鲁斯几乎了解到了杰克的方方面面，他自己也相应地给出了些生活相关的小事。

等到上亿盘食物呈到他们桌上时，他们早已聊到开怀大笑。这次约会比布鲁斯预想的要好上太多了。

两个小时后，周围的食客已经来了又走，他们还坐在那里聊着。

杰克舔了舔嘴唇问能不能继续上甜点，手却任性地伸向了布鲁斯的盘子想偷他剩下的食物。然而，半途中他轻轻触到了布鲁斯的手。

瞬息之前布鲁斯还在担心杰克会吃空他的钱包，但毫秒之间，他已经 _记起来_ 了 。桌子突然就被掀翻了，布鲁斯用拳头猛击着小丑的颧骨，后者含着还没来得及吞下的一口牛排放声大笑。

他们被赶出了餐厅。

他们在后巷里操了起来。

他们一起分崩离析。

在那之后他们继续着这一世的生活。他们同居，直到小丑失控的那一天。在布鲁斯放倒他之前，他已经杀了二十个人。

布鲁斯又（勉强算是）成为了蝙蝠侠，杰克也再次（勉强算是）成为了小丑。

他们死时年老体衰，彼此深爱，在一起的每一天都如此充实。布鲁斯这次没有怀着针扎般的苦涩悔恨死去，他只是简简单单地放手了，心满意足。

他将那天的回忆视为珍宝——他们第一次见面的那晚，倾心与憎恨间的一毫秒。他会永远记得破碎的餐碟如何在他们周围如雨点般落下，还有那双唇如何第一次恶毒地扭曲起来。他会永远记得那个介于两者之间的杰克：太过温顺，无法称之为小丑；太过活泼，无法将他与第二次重生的那个可怜杰克相提并论。他会永远记得在那个美妙的瞬间里，他的拳头尚未挥出，而小丑尚未被完全唤醒。

他也会永远记得他们缱绻时自己如何将恼怒的辱骂埋入那头蓬乱的棕发里，而杰克只是陶醉地哼出 _渴望_ 而 _急切_ 的回应，怒气渐渐让位于爱意。

就算所有世界互相重叠，模糊难辨，他也确信这一世不会被遗忘。

毕竟，这是他真正开始坠入爱河的一次。

* * *

**第五次**

“大团圆结局。我们下一世。“小丑不断地咳着。他喷出的血滴马上又坠了回来，雨点般地落在他们身上。“我想要一个。”

布鲁斯靠近了些，一只手温柔地撑起小丑的后颈，另一只环住他的身体。他像茧一样裹住他，保护他。

“觉得那种会很无聊，”他低声说道，声音破碎不堪，但还不至于说不出话。无论如何，他们总会再次相见。

“反正已经不稀罕了。一个笑话讲两遍，第二次就不好笑了。”他咳了最后一下。“过来，”他催促道。

布鲁斯凑近了，容许小丑在生命的最后一刻往给的嘴唇印上一个纯真的吻，血腥而坚定。

“爱你，小亲亲，”小丑喃喃低语，吐露出一个禁忌的秘密，黑暗而荒诞地贴着布鲁斯的嘴唇。这秘密温柔而美妙，像是那些 _他们之间_ 不会有的东西。

布鲁斯没回应，只是把他抱得更紧了一点。小丑继续说了下去。

“下辈子再见……”想了想，他又补充道，“日落黄昏时我就会来见你。”

然后，小丑用尽他最后的力气举起手，把狂笑毒气洒满了布鲁斯的脸。

“上当啦！“他虚弱地笑了笑，然后死了。

布鲁斯在笑死之前有足够的时间咀嚼被背叛的滋味。

倒也合情合理。

* * *

**第十一次？**

**也许是第十三次**

**模糊不清**

原始的渴望。

狠狠操到足以打碎现实。重击着，狠咬着，抓挠着。

小丑大声吵嚷，身体木然，渴望 _太多太多_ ——布鲁斯在他回过神来之前就进去了。这必然疼痛无比，可小丑只是笑得更大声了，身体因狂喜而颤抖。

“我的，我的，我的，”小丑在一串串笑声间说着，声嘶力竭。

布鲁斯也是这么想着的。

过程并不愉悦，有太多的粗暴擦伤和动物本能般的渴望埋藏在他们的行为中。不，这是一场声明，这激烈声明的意义再清楚不过。

这意味着他们属于彼此。

* * *

**第五十次？第六十次？**

**他记不清了**

**没办法，次数太多了**

他们似乎从时间之初起就与彼此同行了。他们两人一同从起点出发，毫无疑问也将一同到达终点。

已经过了……太久了。他们在公园的长椅上坐着时才刚刚意识到时间过了多久。他们这次没有纠缠在一起，没在互殴，也没在做爱。他们只是并肩坐在一起，心平气和。

“我们之间哪天才会好好谈谈这事，蝙蝠？”小丑问道。这一世他就只是小丑，但比他们第一次死去时更年轻，皮肤光滑而苍白，耀眼的牙齿洁白无瑕。他看起来前所未有地威严而英俊（也许是因为这次他有幸出生在富裕人家。这一次，即便疯疯癫癫的，他也有幸拥有了一次布鲁斯曾有过的特权）。

“我们不谈。”

小丑从喉咙底部呛出一声。

那是……惊讶的声音。他的反应令布鲁斯倍感不安。首先，小丑几乎从不会让别人打个措手不及；其次，他们相熟太久了，现在他的身边人早已了解了他的全部。

或许他也注意到了布鲁斯的困惑，因为他挑起一边眉毛说道：

“这是怎么了？你喜欢钻研事情，布鲁西，说实话，你钻研起来就是个偏执狂。“他耸了耸肩，“还以为你想……钻研一下。”

“这方面不想。”

“喔，好吧，还是你那老一套，'不要对天赐良机想得太多'，是不是？”

“差不多吧。”

但事情不是那样的。关键是，即使他们推心置腹地聊这件事——把整个谜团揭开，而不是只在对话中半心半意的提及——他们在命运面前又能做什么呢？

什么都不做。他们什么都不会去做。

最终他们仍然无力控制这轮回。他们是……命运的受害者？宇宙的囚徒？这无关紧要。对事物的理解只在有目的、有动力的前提下才有益。钻研这件事……只会让他们作茧自缚，让他们意识到自己无能为力，更不用说去努力改变这一次次轮回。

他们会继续相爱或打斗或憎恨或做爱直到他们全都死去，然后记忆被洗净，一切又开始轮回。

他们在布鲁斯思考时自始至终都沉默地坐着。最终，小丑怀疑地哼了一声，却并没有质疑布鲁斯的沉默。这做法毫无意义，小丑很久以前就明白了。

就像小丑不会做他不想做的事，布鲁斯也不会谈他不想谈的话。

这次会面并不是他们此生中的最后一次相遇，可他们心照不宣地记得清清楚楚。

有很长一段时间他们都没提起 _这事_ 。

布鲁斯松了一口气。

* * *

**第五十二次**

**这个数字闪电般在他脑海里浮现出来。他知道自己不会记错。**

这一世里他是个父亲。他的小儿子又漂亮又善良，跟很多世以前的达米安天差地别。

在这一生中，他才是那个怪物。

他儿子六岁时交到了个新朋友，是个名叫杰克的男孩。他蓬乱的头发和熠熠生辉的绿眼睛让布鲁斯渴望着一些他甚至连想都不该 _想_ 的东西。

他尽力忽略了这份渴望十一年。

其实……这一生令他感慨万千，这段经历留给他的记忆烙印过了千百年都不曾消散。包含其中的言语如此隐秘，只得永远停留在心照不宣。

有太多事情无法言说。

片段。他以一个个片段来回想整段人生。

那孩子在家里被虐待了。

他把满身瘀伤好好藏起，每天带着张倔强的脸和耷拉的嘴角来到布鲁斯家，直到没藏得住的那天（八岁，是他八岁的时候。两年来布鲁斯尽力忍住不去看，不去想）。那天晚餐前的闲暇，布鲁斯的儿子（叫杰森，应该是吧。或者……雅各布。是的，就当他叫雅各布了）和杰克在泥泞中打闹玩耍。

他们右边地上其实有个足球，但他们只是在一旁扭打玩闹着，无视了那个足球，就像他们无视了正在盯着他们天真玩耍的布鲁斯。

“晚餐时间到了，孩子们。去洗澡吧！”他宣布玩闹时间结束。随之而来的抱怨声是意料之中，可他没有料到的是杰克脸上突然涌现的痛苦。那是种极度的、彻底的恐惧。雅各布回房间去拿衣服了，可恐惧仍留在了杰克的脸上。

“怎么了，杰克？”布鲁斯问道，他跪在男孩面前让他可以平视自己。他没有用肢体接触来安慰男孩。不知何故，那样做感觉……不对。是啊。不该碰他的。

“韦恩先生，我觉得我不想在这吃晚餐了。“

“你在说什么呢？杰克，你每天晚上都来这吃饭的呀。“

男孩别开了视线，咬紧嘴唇。

“是因为雅各布吗？他做了什么吗？”

“不是。”这反应隐约是个线索，他怕布鲁斯可能会发现什么。

“是因为……洗澡吗？你不想和雅各布一起洗澡？”

“我……”一滴泪水滑下那张漂亮而稚嫩的脸。布鲁斯屈服了，把他搂进怀里，安慰道——

“嘿，嘿，没事的，你可以在我的房间洗。就你一个人，可以吗？“

男孩把他光滑而沾满泥巴的脸埋在布鲁斯干净的衬衫上。布鲁斯根本不介意。

“我不想……一个人。韦恩先生，我不喜欢一个人呆着。“

他似乎明白了。

雅各布走出房间看到他们抱在一起，但什么也没说。

“去洗澡，雅各布。杰克会用我的浴室，好吗？“

他儿子点点头，走进浴室。他又听话又善良，布鲁斯很爱他。即便如此，他内心总有一部分知道自己偏心于……

“过来吧，我会准备好浴缸让你洗得干干净净的。我留在浴室里陪你，保证不看你，好不好？“

男孩又抽了抽鼻子，但还是点了头。

他们去了浴室，一切都好，但这顺利没能持续多久。

布鲁斯把沾满泥的衬衫从杰克身上拉下，就看到……太可怕了。

衬衫掩盖下的皮肤青紫遍布，那本该稚嫩平滑的的肚皮成了一张充斥着痛苦的丑陋画布。层层叠叠的疤痕虬结在一起，令人心碎。

杰克屏住了呼吸。他紧闭双眼，仿佛在为着寒冷之外的缘故颤抖着。这……

布鲁斯什么都没说。

反之，他放满了浴缸，在杰克的脏额头上印下一个吻，然后转过了身。

“去洗吧，杰克。耳朵后面记得要洗干净呢。“

愤怒在他的腹部积聚，他会让杰克的爸爸付出代价，他 _会的。_ 他发誓。

起初杰克一动也不动，但当他终于起身时，他凑近了布鲁斯，在他耳边低语——

“韦恩先生，您什么都不要做。要是做了，他们会把我从这里带走，从您身边带走，所以求您了……请您什么都不要说。“布鲁斯点点头，但心里知道他在说谎。

“浴缸，杰克。快洗澡。”

杰克现在十岁了。十岁。他基本算是住在布鲁斯家了，每天都在长高。他眼中有种狂躁的神情潜伏着。有时候他来家里玩却几乎看也不看雅各布，反而奇怪地直盯着布鲁斯看。

一天，雅各布去参加足球队选拔赛了，杰克没去。他们独自待在家里。

这天是布鲁斯的二十八岁生日。

“韦恩先生，“男孩从沙发上喊道，过去半小时他一直躺在那儿，甚至都没颤动一下。

“怎么了，杰克？”他从餐桌边回答。他呆坐在那儿打发了同样长的时间。

“我好喜欢你。”

这个男孩的奇怪之处在于总是自说自话。布鲁斯抬头看向他，发现他已经背对着自己蜷成一团，用身体遮住了脸，并把全身埋在沙发靠垫里。

“出什么事了吗？”

“没事。我要跟你结婚，就这样。”

……布鲁斯听得很清楚，但只是坐在那里花了一个短暂的永恒来试图理解他听到了什么。他的身体僵硬而惶恐，腹部的一阵悸动表明了涌上的倾慕和爱意还有某种他无法言明的奇怪欲望。

他对自己感到万分憎恶，可什么也没做。

他不能赶这孩子回家，赶他回那个虐待成性的人渣身边。他没法摆脱他，也没法摆脱那些想法，但即便如此也没关系。

雅各布匆匆忙忙地进了家门，浑身沾满汗水和草渍，乐不可支，但布鲁斯……

布鲁斯没有回应杰克的话。相反，他朝儿子转过头，问他比赛怎么样，问他路上搭安德森夫人的便车怎么样，问他有没有交到新朋友。

杰克十二岁时，布鲁斯发现他在自己的床上躺着，双手埋在裤子里，漂亮的脸上挂着幅极乐的表情。

他肆无忌惮地抚弄着硬挺的阴茎，粉红的顶端因一滴滴透亮的前液而闪着光。这场景与他迷人的双眼和古怪的性情揉在一起，如此，如此令人窒息的美丽。布鲁斯真想就此蹂躏他，如果不是——

这事发生在夏天，雅各布离家去参加了个为期一周的夏令营。布鲁斯就那样看着，久到捕捉住了每一个细节，但当他意识到自己在看什么时马上转开了视线。

他把杰克赶出了家门，一顿责骂，说他太胡闹了，说他那冲动野蛮的性子过于危险。他安静地低声训斥着，苦涩的失望尽藏其中。

即便布鲁斯锁了门，杰克也没离开前廊。

他一整夜都呆在那儿，然后整个第二天也在。没吃饭，没上厕所，没睡觉。

布鲁斯知道是因为他能从厨房窗户看到他在外面。这孩子压根不觉得后悔，可仍想被原谅，想被允许回来。

布鲁斯在耗了24小时之后屈服了。

他打开门让他进来，说道：

“再也别这么做了，杰克纳皮尔。”

男孩点点头，紧紧抱住了布鲁斯，没多说一句话就去了雅各布的房间。

当男孩走过他身边时，布鲁斯瞟到了他脸上的一丝微笑，但他什么也没有说。

有些架不值得吵。

这孩子十五岁时又这么做了。十五岁。

这一年的记忆很鲜明。有些事真的开始变了。

杰克这些年来渐渐变得尖酸而阴郁，眼睁睁地看着这世界不断辜负着他的期望，一次，一次，又一次。

布鲁斯看得到这经年累月的变化。雅各布和杰克十三岁时还跟着他一起去吃冰淇淋，后来就只剩下杰克跟他去。雅各布年岁渐长，交到了很多新朋友，也就没时间陪布鲁斯，更不用说陪杰克。随着时光流逝，杰克则变得越发无精打采，戒心甚重，任何想接近他们岛台的人都能感受到他的敌意。他俩靠着台子吃着冰淇淋，讲着荒谬的笑话咯咯傻笑。

杰克和雅各布因他们不可调和的性格差异而渐行渐远，但他们从来没有互相伤害过。布鲁斯明白个中原因：雅各布心太软，做不出伤人的事；而杰克是因为他心中那个怪异的（显而易见的）想法，觉得要在雅各布面前好好表现他才能留住布鲁斯。

杰克天真的双眼随着时光流逝渐渐变得刻毒，可即便如此，他看布鲁斯的眼神始终如一。

一年又一年，男孩慢慢长大了，布鲁斯对他那病态的爱慕也越发深厚。他极力约束自己的想法，可的的确确无法完全放下，因为……

因为这男孩在家里遭受了虐待，身上一道道疤痕随着长高而被拉长了，肌肉也因这困境而变得精瘦。他把头发染成了狂放不羁的翠绿。他必然有些自毁倾向，看他那松松垮垮的衬衫和牛仔裤，腰身低到布鲁斯直想叫他俯下身，为此抽他的屁股以示惩罚。

是的，都是为他好。

一天，雅各布在朋友家过夜，家中只剩他和布鲁斯。看他那诡秘的表情和嘴角刻毒的弯曲，布鲁斯本该预料到之后发生的一切。

布鲁斯正靠着床头板读书，男孩走进他的房间，缄默地站在他身边。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯问道，视线不敢离开书页。他怕自己会在那张脸上看到的东西。

“韦恩先—— _生。_ _”_ 男孩拖长的语调像蜜糖一样，一滴一滴，滴穿了布鲁斯的防备。他放下了书。

一瞬间男孩就爬上了布鲁斯的床，身体凌驾于他之上，双腿稳稳地夹住了他的腰。

“操，”这是布鲁斯在湿润的嘴唇淫猥地吻上他之前说的唯一一句话。一双手紧紧地缠上了他的头发，还有一个温热的隆起抵住他的腹部，诱人地摩擦着——

“不，不，不，”布鲁斯低声念着，转开了头，但没动手阻止他。他没阻止男孩对他做这些荒谬绝伦的事，不，不，不——

杰克渴望地呜咽着，一只手放开了布鲁斯，拿出了他硬挺的阴茎撸动起来。布鲁斯呆若木鸡，直到杰克的身子在他上方突然僵住，他穿着的宽松衬衫上被他射得到处都是。

“住手，杰克，停下！”他把男孩从床上推下去。男孩背部着地，阴茎软塌，嘴唇因愉悦而骇人的大笑而大张着。笑声在房间里回响着，直到——“滚！出去。杰克，现在就给我滚出去！“

男孩不为所动，布鲁斯只得抓住他的手腕，把他从房里强推了出去，砰地在他身后关上木盾般的门。

布鲁斯背贴着门，安静而痛苦地把头靠在上面。他隔着门仍能听到笑声，但那笑渐渐变得安静而悲伤。

“我别无选择，布鲁斯，我只能这么做，”他听到杰克这么说，却没听懂。他身上被射满了精液，阴茎硬到发痛，但他不会就此屈服。

不，他不会做出那种事的，因为那会让他也变成禽兽，跟杰克的爸爸一样的禽兽。

“你走吧，杰克。”他低声说着，心里明白他的话只会被当成过耳东风。

“我不会走的，”杰克回答道，站起身来走开了。他大概会把自己锁在雅各布的房间里，一直待到早上，然后像往常一样在早餐后离开。

而布鲁斯这边，他去洗了个长长的冷水澡。他一下也没有碰自己的阴茎，但脑中一直回想起那柔软的嘴唇那弯弯的鼻子和那声 _呜咽_ _——_

早上的情形和他预想的一模一样。

他们多年来闭口不谈这事，可布鲁斯知道他俩心里揣度着的全是这场经历。

杰克的十七岁生日像暴风雨一样来得猝不及防。

那种从静默中积攒起来的暴风雨，带着铜臭味和光怪陆离的错觉席卷而来，在摧毁一切之后才逐渐消散。

布鲁斯现在和他单独待着。

雅各布因为某种原因在生布鲁斯的气—— _“_ _天呐，爸爸，你看着你。你几个月没好好睡觉了，还有你看杰克的那种眼神_ _……_ _就像你受不了他但没法放手_ _——_ _你在听么，爸爸？我好担心你。我们必须得放手让他走。你在听么？天哪。给我回电话_ _……_ _你准备好听劝就打给我。要是你想找我，我现在住迈克尔家里。_ _“_ ——所以这天家里只剩他们两人紧张而疲惫地面对面坐着，蛋糕摆在他们之间。

他俩眼底都是重重的眼袋。这几年过得很艰难，杰克时不时会闯进布鲁斯的房间，躺在他床上赤身裸体地看着黄片，手里握着阴茎，嘴里吐着淫词秽语——

布鲁斯因这些回忆而颤抖，转而愤怒地捏着自己的腿。

他不会屈服的，他不会的。

“好吧，”杰克尴尬地起了个头。他笑容满面，长长的绿色头发精巧地衬出他的脸。

“生日快乐，甜心。”这爱称从布鲁斯的嘴里滑落。他马上就后悔了。布鲁斯坐立不安，这句话带来的唐突氛围在他们四周挥之不去。

这可恶的小男孩对气氛的转变毫无反应。

要是他做出什么出格反应，布鲁斯会把他赶走。永远不要他再回来。这是为了他好。是的。他再也不会心软去帮这个男孩。

一片沉默。布鲁斯动弹不得。

杰克静静地站了起来，用轻巧的脚步合上了他们之间的距离，跪在布鲁斯旁边。他的双腿被男孩轻柔的触碰诱哄着张开了（布鲁斯太害怕而不敢无视这命令，太软弱而无力反抗）。他小心地，小心翼翼地解开布鲁斯的裤子，拉下拉链，轻拽了下布鲁斯示意他往前坐一点。

他屈服了，该死的，他竟屈服了。

他不假思索地顺从了男孩的指示。

粉色的嘴唇张开了，突然间布鲁斯的裤裆上就多了一团潮湿的热度。在这亲密的片刻，他们之间的唯一隔阂只剩布鲁斯湿掉的白色棉内裤。

四下无声。整整十一年了，在布鲁斯终于屈从于他的邪念时，世界一片寂静。

舌头戳刺着，乞求着更多接触。布鲁斯准允了，用手指柔软的触碰轻轻推开杰克的脸，目光对上那双诱人的绿眼睛，利落地一次褪下了他的内裤和牛仔裤。

他们之间没有笑意，有的只是渴望与悲戚。他们必然是命中注定的一对，因为他们不同寻常的相遇，因为布鲁斯庇护他免受这个世界的恶意，因为他们就是彼此需要的一切。

杰克慢慢地舔着布鲁斯的顶端，把他深深吞入光滑的喉咙里，仿佛无比享受每分每秒一样慢慢地操着自己。

最终，最终，布鲁斯的高潮来得如此猛烈，即便这男孩吞下了他一半的负荷，多余的体液还是从嘴角漏了出来。

在极乐与随之而来的内疚之间的片刻，布鲁斯……布鲁斯和杰克，他们 _记起来_ 了 。

布鲁斯瞬间就掐住了小丑的喉咙，后者大笑着把微咸的精液从嘴唇上舔掉。那一刻他根本不知道接下来该怎么办，但他不需要知道，因为杰克现在用腿环住了布鲁斯，几分钟后——

他们赤身裸体，布鲁斯的阴茎深深埋在小丑未经人事的屁股里，深到瘦骨嶙峋的腹部鼓出了一块隆起。

“我的，我的，我的，”布鲁斯一遍遍地低语着，往小丑的颈部脸颊眼皮印下一串细碎的吻，在那紧实的热度中进出让他倍感安慰。他终于明白自己为这个男孩苦苦挣扎这么久的原因。

毕竟，他们本就属于彼此。一切都说得通了，他为了这一刻等了好久好久。

那份吸引力根本不是因为性欲或是杰克的童稚，那是因为 _这_ ——

布鲁斯在这小丑的身体里高潮，随即呆住了，因为……无论如何，杰克现在也还只是个男孩。

小丑离开了，走得一瘸一拐，但一言不发。

第二天早上，他满身是血地回来了，夸张地笑着对布鲁斯说——

“他对我做了那些事，他这畜生活该，”他犯下了轼父之罪，可布鲁斯不再觉得这场谋杀是错的了。

“我也活该，”他回答说，但是当杰克跨坐在他身上并在耳边轻轻道着那些根本不该从一个小男孩的嘴唇间吐出的秘密时，他也没有挣扎。

不到一个星期后，人们就发现了杰克的罪行。

他们判定他是成人犯，终生监禁。

他被转去监狱之前被关押了不到一周的时间，但那一周内布鲁斯每天都去探望他。他坐在防弹玻璃后，只觉得这是对他心急的惩罚。现在他注定只能苦苦等候下一世的到来。

杰克逃狱的那天，这份自己必要承受天谴的想法不攻自破了。杰克在离城的路上捎上了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯满心内疚地抛下了雅各布，但他知道，他知道那孩子没了他也能好好活下去，他没了小丑却不行。

他把他的巨额财产都留给了这个孩子，之后再也没有跟他说过话。

他和小丑隐姓埋名一起生活，直到他们都垂垂老矣。后来有天，布鲁斯死于心脏病发作。

这一世充斥着愧疚和错误，可最重要的是，这一世也带来了不可逆转的改变。

这一世里布鲁斯才发觉这轮回正在慢慢改变他。

他几乎没花一点力气去关心。

就这样吧。

* * *

**第七十多次，八十不到**

**大概吧**

他们现在一定是滑下了个兔子洞了。

世界瞬息万变，色彩变暗却又在四周膨胀，可他们心中永存的黑暗始终如一。

在这一世里，他遇到了一个在各方面都与克拉克神似的男人。除开一点，这个人，他 _是_ 个人类，不是活在一群脆弱生物中的神。这或许就是他们之间唯一的区别了，因为男人的心纯真而善良，他的微笑看起来比糖更甜蜜。

这一世里他被一种说不清的奇怪怀旧感驱使，因此与这个非-克拉克结婚了。他一直不知道这感觉究竟从何而来，直到一天上班时迎面撞上了个被带来审问的罪犯。一阵强烈的眩晕击中了他，他当场就呕吐了起来。

想到自己如何利用了丈夫对他来说是晴天霹雳（他迟早会忘记这个丈夫的名字。他在之后的轮回中只记得他是非-克拉克，那就是他留下的全部回忆，直到……直到那点记忆也消失）。他觉得恶心，自己被非-克拉克如此甜蜜而长久地爱慕着，但尽管这样他也没法……

他们多年来相处得十分合拍，可即便如此，他仍以一种超新星般燃烧的激情爱着那个与他擦肩而过的，哈哈大笑着的罪犯。

这一世里，他一周之内就跟非-克拉克离婚了。

这是因为他明白，如果他不离婚，他每天，每小时都会出轨；心灵上，思想上，肉体上，全部都会。

他没有再婚，但多年以后他确实跟小丑同居了。

非-克拉克永远都没有原谅他，而布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯五世之后已经忘记了一切，除了杰克裹住他心脏的感觉。非-克拉克和他的记恨就像未与小丑一起度过的每分每秒一样无关紧要。

* * *

_每当我听闻古老的爱情史诗，诗里陈年的痛，_

_古久的别离与相守。_

_望眼这古旧的历史，是你从尽头走来，_

_身披极星的灿烂，照亮时间的黑暗：_

_你变成记忆中无法磨灭的印象。_

* * *

**一个间歇**

**在某些世界里他是如此不同，甚至不再是布鲁斯**

**这次不能算**

这一世里，小丑在与布鲁斯重逢前就死了。布鲁斯是个失意的警察，活得疲惫不堪，终其一生想找到着某件事——某个人——来填补他心灵思想灵魂上的空虚。他看到小丑瘫在地上，早断了气，那一瞬间他便明白自己永远得不到自己这辈子苦苦寻求的意义了。他命中注定要找的那个人死了，因为一点小钱或毒品就被人杀了扔在阴沟里。或者，凭他那性子，大概就因为开了个不合时宜的玩笑。

这一世里，布鲁斯让杀手挨了四枚子弹，然后自己吞下了第五颗。他死了，他知道独自活下去毫无意义。

这一世的现实并不真切。不管他是杰克，是小丑，还是其他什么人，他与他同为一体，共生共死。即便亲手了结了自己，布鲁斯咽气之前心中也满是快乐与期待。他不是对他们之间这种危险的共生关系视而不见，只是不会天真到觉得他能对此做什么。他们之间的联系，还有他们彼此，就是唯一具体的事物。

* * *

**更多次**

有一世里，小丑比布鲁斯见过的任何人都更疯。他推测或许是一次次转世叠加的记忆令他不堪重负，加上他骨子里的的疯狂劲，理智上的裂痕越来越大，全都堆叠在这一世的贫弱意志之上。

所以，现在的小丑是个彻头彻尾的疯子。他常尿裤子，每说个词都喷出不少口水，而每当布鲁斯与他共处一室时，他总喜欢抓挠自己的裆部。从他眼里看不到光彩：那双眼褪了色，呆滞无光。布鲁斯想过把他俩都杀死，向地狱祈求下一世醒来时小丑会变好（不用变正常，他从来都不正常，只是更……有人性一点，更像他原来那样）。

布鲁斯没有屈从于自己的阴暗愿想。

一开始，他去这所精神病院实习（不是阿卡姆，没那么糟，但也没有 _好_ 到哪里去 ），每天都去，一年，两年，十年……每天都去。

这次他没有因为艰辛就放弃。最终，他从小丑身上带出了些理智。他把这铺天盖地的疯狂扭转成了一个僵局，一种意志上的停战。这一切都是他无休止的爱与奉献换来的。

尽管如此，小丑仍然经常颠三倒四，胡言乱语更是家常便饭。他还是没法自理，没法把阴茎好好藏在裤子里。等到他们都三十岁时，布鲁斯明白这行为更像是在跟他开玩笑。他就爱让布鲁斯不自在。尽管状况在变好，他时不时也感到愤恨满怀，自我怀疑，懦弱地从理智的边界退缩回疯狂。但即便身处低谷，小丑也会迎向布鲁斯，仿佛他就是家。这是布鲁斯坚持没放弃的唯一原因。

下一世里，当小丑意识到他做了什么时，有些事情变了。他们之间变了，但布鲁斯无法描述。是种隐秘、不言而喻的变化，是藏在现实和宇宙背后的真相。

* * *

**至少第一百次，最多第十亿次吧**

还有一次，他们青梅竹马：先是从朋友到恋人，之后是介于两者之间的一切。这次，他们完全被那粘稠甜蜜、柔软而随和的爱情淹没了，相爱之前对深深扎根在他们过去的仇恨一无所知。这次，他们觉得永恒没有烙在皮肉上，而是深深铭刻在他们心中。这一世是一部同样激昂的交响乐，只免去了在他们相爱之前通常会奏起的，地狱般的序曲。

有那么一天，他们并肩躺着，忽然就记起了一切。他们看向对方，可彼此眼中什么都没有改变。他们依旧是布鲁斯和杰克，他们的爱将让此生得以延续，不再将他们割裂。

这一世真的很美好，也很罕见。

他们都紧紧抓住了这次机会，这在噩梦般的图景中只属于他们的一片小小梦想。

一个避风港——让他们知道这份爱 _可以_ 是好的，即便它不常像这般好。

* * *

**永恒**

一切都在重复发生着，一遍，一遍，又一遍，直到布鲁斯几乎分不清过去与现在，分不清这些经历如何紧紧相连。可布鲁斯总能记得他，他笑着闹着，他爱起来就像布鲁斯发起怒，他们撞向彼此却永远不会燃烧殆尽。

有时他们年轻时就双双死去，有时他们一直相守到老，身残体破。但一次次轮回里相遇的总是布鲁斯和小丑，杰克和蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠和小丑，还有…… _哦_ 。

有时（总是，总是，总是），他们彼此相爱，亲吻拥抱， _情意绵绵_ 。但剩下的时间里，他们彼此憎恶，粗暴地交配，他们咬，踢， _破碎_ 。

有时布鲁斯成了恶人，小丑成了善人，事实多变，最初的 _他们_ 只不过是段遥远的记忆。

他们遇到过僵尸和猫头鹰，也遇到过天真和世故。有时他们一个年长，一个年轻，没人想看到的故事就此发生。

但无论在不同的世界里变成不同的样子，永存的还是他们。当光线转暗，日渐黄昏时，他们两人就在那儿，跳着他们的小舞步，人们死去，但他们仍在。

像说好的那样，他们永不孤独。

无论作为蝙蝠侠或布鲁斯，就算正在死去或空余一具尸体，这就是他存在的方式。

有那个疯子伴他左右，有人任他亲吻，有人任他杀死。

这一切就是他们，他们，他们。

结局 _永远_ 不会到来。

* * *

_你和我从亘古的源头漂浮至此。_

_在时间的心中彼此相爱。_

_我们与成千上万的恋人们同行，分享着那同样的_

_相逢的羞涩甜蜜，分别的苦涩泪水_ _——_

_古老的爱以新的面貌一次次重现。_

__

* * *

**最后一次**

  


直到结局到来的那天。

不知何故，望着夕阳沉入遥远的地平线，布鲁斯心里明白这是最后一次了。

这一世的一切都被描上了终结的金边：色彩前所未有地明亮；他们一起消磨的每一个永恒中的每一个细节都铭记在心；激情，爱与愤怒自出生起就在他的胸膛里明亮地燃烧着。

不知不觉中，他知道这是他们的终点站。

布鲁斯并不害怕，他像迎接久别的老友一样欢迎这个结局，怀着一种从最开始就渴望着却心存畏惧的甜蜜苦涩。

在这最后一世的相遇中，他穿着最普通的衣服。

他是个亿万富翁，他叫布鲁斯韦恩，他父母双亡，他唯一的导师是个名叫阿尔弗雷德的管家，他认识一个名叫塞琳娜的狡诈女人，他相信正义（即便有了这一切，他没有成为蝙蝠侠。他知道这样是最好。）

他在当地公园里跑圈时看到了一个小舞台。舞台建在一个向下的斜坡上，时不时被用于当地演出的场地。座椅看起来是用廉价蓝色布料裹着的薄棉垫做的。然而，这些都不是吸引他目光的重点。重点是坐在不太结实的场台正中间的那个男人，一个布鲁斯熟识了太久太久的男人。他身着一件紫色的大衣，天鹅绒般的面料在夕阳的橙红光线中闪闪发光。他的头发是一团蓬乱的翠绿，而布鲁斯……就停下了脚步。

那男人——小丑，他的思绪用巧克力般可口丝滑的声音提醒着他——正对着一个空荡荡的舞台热情地鼓掌。

“超凡的表演！”布鲁斯听到他说。这声感叹响彻了一阵阵潮湿的风，把那头绿色头发来回吹乱的风。

可周围似乎没有人听到。

那无关紧要。

绳索本是在没有表演的时候用来拦住路人的。布鲁斯弯腰穿过拉起的绳索，向下走去。

他得去了解，去触碰，去感受，去狠揍，去亲吻，去伤害，去 _爱_ ——

“我们演得太棒了，”小丑吟咏道，声音骄傲而愉悦，深情款款。

“你说得真对，”他回答说，在小丑身旁坐下了。

他看起来跟他们第一次死去之前的那世里一样。他的脸庞瘦削，他的嘴唇像宝石一样红，布鲁斯可以揍（吻）到整个世界裂成碎片，他的眼睛野性而疯狂，翠绿而剧毒。但同时他也很睿智。这么多年来，这双眼睛似乎也领悟到了一些东西。看到这样，布鲁斯很满足。

“哦，布鲁西，我好想你。”小丑说着，停下了拍手，转而倾过头依偎在布鲁斯的肩膀上。

坐在那儿，被日落余晖包围着，他们与世无争。

“你感觉到了吗？”布鲁斯在一小段永恒之后轻声问道。

“我们最后一个约定，”小丑同样轻柔地答道。

作为回应，他只是低声应了一下。小丑也明白了。

“感觉很奇怪，”布鲁斯过了一会儿说。事实上，他们之间的很多事都非常奇怪。

“怎么我们就不怕呢？怎么过了这么久现在要停下了？怎么你还没厌倦我讲的那些老掉牙笑话？怎么 _我_ 还没厌倦你那张老脸？“

是啊，问得没错。但最关键的是，他们奇迹般地从中学到了那么多。

度过的年年岁岁缓和了他们身体里肆虐的风暴。他们第一次生命里满溢的活力潺潺流走，直到干涸。

“在我明白之前你就知道这是爱了，感觉很奇怪，”他回答道，这话本身既是句表白，也是句谩骂。

“爱就是发疯，蝙蝠亲爱的。发疯这方面我可是专业的。”

他们一同笑了起来，这笑话大概已经被那漂亮的双唇讲了百万次。

“我感觉好老。”

“亲爱的，我们比时间本身更古老。那就是你和我。一个不动之物——”

“与一份不卸之力，”他接上。

他们听起来也很老。

这两具身体仅仅存在了几十年，但身体里的他们已历经了千万年之久。

“你觉得呢，我们一起好好演完这场？看在老交情的份上，稍微再现一下我们过去的荣光——超凡蝙蝠侠和他恶魔般的死敌，小丑。“

“就像我们最开始那样，杰克。我很乐意。“

小丑抬起头，往布鲁斯的脸颊上印了一个甜蜜的吻，满是忠诚与善意。

“爱你，小甜心，”他纯洁无比地说，理智而坦诚。布鲁斯想占有他，想打破这轻薄的外壳，永远留住里面的人。小丑裹着手套的手伸了出来，把一个小玩意放在了布鲁斯手心。

他低头看。

是枚戒指。一枚朴实的金色指环，用纯金锻造成的永恒。

“唯一一件我们还没做过的事，”小丑宣告。他没有问那个问题——予取予求就是他的本性。但他真的不需要问出口，答案只会是肯定，自从……一直就是了，他觉得。

“也爱你，”他回答道，拿起戒指轻松戴上了左手第四根手指。一阵停顿。“是你偷来的，对不对？”

“嗯……没错，”小丑咯咯地笑起来，对他眨眨眼，然后蹿起身。“好啦，我的黑暗骑士，我今晚要期待一个约会吗，比如说，十一点三十怎么样？”

“十二点吧，我得去给你买个戒指。”

“好呀！”

然后他离开了，一步并做两步地走下台阶，脚步轻快愉悦，仿佛当绳子不存在般地一跃而过。他的每一个动作布鲁斯都很熟悉，这部分记忆已经深深刻进了他心底。他摩擦着戒指，脸上带着微笑。

这会是个很好的结局，他确信。

自今天起，生活会变得严酷而危险，痛苦又狂野，美丽而血腥，痛苦却又 _美妙_ ——是他们，他们，全都是他们。

当他站起来看着周围的余晖逐渐退去时，他明白了很久很久以前小丑的那句遗言。那句话现在成真了：

“ _日落黄昏时我们会再见面的_ _,_ _小甜心_ _!”_

他微笑着站起身，离开了舞台。

即便这是他们第一百万次相逢，他仍能感到那股激情在身体里燃烧如初。

很好，很好，一切都很好。

他们最初那份绝望的求生挣扎在现在看来仿佛是失真的回声。他绕公园跑完最后一圈才意识到，他们的第一次相遇那么激烈大概是因为彼此心里都埋着太多的生命力——当时他们以为只有这一次机会，唯一一次让他们倾泻出所有感受的机会。

他们不是活力耗尽，是渐渐变得和缓。他们不需要永远活下去，因为他们已经认识到了能认识的一切。

他有点气喘，踏出公园走回家。

到家时，他发现一个有他一半高的礼盒，附在上面的标签是亮闪闪的紫色：

“今晚穿这套，帅哥 ;) XOXOXO“

他呼出一声轻笑，拆开了包装——里面是他那套蝙蝠战衣的完美复制品。

还有一封信贴在胸甲上。

他把信拿起来，撕开信封。

“ _亲爱的布鲁西，_

_“_ _很久以前我就写了这封信。一段段凑起来的，我们活过的每一生都在写。这信没什么有趣的，但我也不想改了，因为你也没什么有趣的。差不多吧就这样。_

_“_ _你看，小甜心，我得解释一下，从那天起，很久很久以前你创造我的那天起，我就爱上你了。我爱上了那个丑得要死的怒容之下对我藏起的微笑。我甚至在你理解爱情之前就爱着你了，亲爱的，如果这还不算好笑的话，那我真不知道什么算了。我为你而笑，布鲁斯，在遇到你之前我从没笑过_ _——还记得_ _那个俱乐部吗？啊，好吧，那时我的技巧并不精湛。但在你出现之后？看吧，每个人都笑得要 死。是你，蝙蝠，全部都是你。这些话我绝对不会当着你的面说的，这么久了我都没说，这次也不会说。太多愁善感了，有损我在外边的名誉。_

_“_ _你如此完美，宝贝，而当我们在一起的时候呢？我们一起创造了_ _些美丽的东西，而当我们并肩躺着时，我们之间有那场完美的风暴。我们的确创造了些好东西。_ _忘掉这一段话吧，太甜了，根本就不像我们（除了那一次，但我们也不会谈起那一次的。）_

_“_ _无论如何，要知道我从那时起就爱着你，小心肝，你属于我。我们让对方变得完整，这样就好。就算这一切要走到尽头了，我也总能找到你。_

_“_ _我和你和我。我们。大笑着打斗着挥着拳头恨着爱着，哦，我太享受我们一起度过的时光了。_

_“_ _让我们把这一世过得精彩一点，亲爱的。这是我们的终点站，我们的大结局（这排场甚至可以胜过我那次大爆炸！），我们的终章，诸如此类的。_

_“_ _其实还有些其他的事。那些事我可能永远不会当着你的面说，但我也不会写下来的。有些笑话最好留着不讲，我亲爱的。_

_“_ _附：戒指我想要黑色的。_ _”_

信的底部没有签名，只有布鲁斯很久以前读过的一首诗的最后一节。这节诗甜蜜而真诚，给布鲁斯的脸挂上了微笑。他知道，这就是为什么经历的一切都那么美好。

_今天爱堆置在你足下，它寻得了终点_  
_从过去到永恒之间所有的爱：_  
_无处不在的喜悦，无处不在的悲戚，无处不在的生命。_  
_所有爱的记忆与我们之间的爱融为一体_ _——_  
_还有每一位诗人吟唱的歌，从过去到永恒。_

诗的最后一个词在他脑海中盘旋，他咀嚼着这个词，为求真实大声念了出来。

是的。

 _永恒_ 。


End file.
